kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Maintenance: 1st April, 2016 Next Maintenance: 22nd April, 2016 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Future Updates 13th April * DMM Maintenance: 05:00 ~ 08:00 JST 22nd April * Kawakaze Kai-2 Early May * Spring 2016 Event ** Planned duration: ca. 3 weeks ** Large-scale event, so expect at least 6 maps ** Iowa will be a map reward, not a drop ** Several new ship girls as usual This Spring *Second remodelling of another Asashio-Class Destroyerhttps://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/711377540674244608 Long term future See Hinted Content page. Latest Update April 9 Live Update * Android lottery result announcement. 1st April *'Ooshio K2 Remodel' **She'll be able to equip daihatsus, and comes with one upon remodeling. **Remodel Level is 65. **Requires a blueprint for remodeling. *'5 New Quests' **Some of these quests will give medals. **製油所地帯を防衛せよ！(Lets defend the Refinery Area!) ***Sortie to 1-3 three times with a Torpedo Squadron and S-rank the boss. (This is clearable with 1CL 5DD) ***Rewards 400 Fuel ,1 Combat Ration and 1 medal **南西諸島防衛線を強化せよ！(Strengthen our lines at Southwestern islands Area!) ***Sortie to 1-4 five times and S-rank the boss. ***Rewards 400 Steel ,1 Combat Ration and 1 Furniture Fairy **オリョール海の制海権を確保せよ！ ***Sortie to 2-3 six times with Ooshio as flagship and get S-Rank from the boss. ***Rewards 400 Ammo, 200 Bauxite, 1 Medal and 2 Irakos **新家具の準備 (Preparing for new furniture) ***Scrap 9 pieces of equipment. ***Rewards 90 Steel and a Furniture Fairy. **旗艦「大潮」出撃せよ！ ***Sortie to 3-5 with Ooshio Kai Ni as flagship and get S-Rank from the boss. ***Rewards 500 Fuel, 500 Ammo, Combat Ration and 3 Improvement Materials. *'Combat Supply rework' **If you have remaining rations (Combat Rations or Canned Mackerel) before the boss node, you will be given an option to consume them. **This also applies to Underway Replenishment. **Daihatsus receive a new bonus/effect when Ration food is activated (Unknown at this time) *'New Spring Voices' **Over 50 Ships have received new limited-time voices for Spring. *'End of Sukiya Promotion and White Day' **The Sukiya promotional CGs have been removed. **White Day voices have been removed. *'Limited-Time Drops of Uzuki and Akashi' ** You can find Uzuki and Akashi on some EO maps. ** For those who don't have Akashi, she would also drop in World 1. *'New Furniture' **Lots of Uzuki-themed furniture to celebrate April. **卯月の床 (400 Furniture Coins) **卯月の壁紙 (1400 Furniture Coins) **卯月の窓 (4000 Furniture Coins, requires Furniture Fairy) **卯月の机 (3400 Furniture Coins, requires Furniture Fairy) **卯月の掛け軸 *This is an interactive furniture (104000 Furniture Coins, can be discounted with a Fairy to 400 Furniture coins) *'Mutsuki and Kisaragi K2' **Mutsuki and Kisaragi K2 are now able to equip Landing Craft but NOT Special Amphibious Landing Craft. *'End of Cookie Sales and the free "Spring of the Type-B Sisters" Poster' **You can no longer buy cookies from the store. (Presumably till next White Day.) **Additionally, they're no longer giving out the "Spring of the Type-B Sisters" Poster upon login. *'Changes to Seaplanes in Air Combat' **Some visual changes were made to how Seaplane Bombers and Fighters fight during the Air Combat phase. **This is preparation to a future update when they add the Land-based Plane systems. *'Various Stat buffs on DDs' Show detailsHide details Post-Maintenance Bugs *Akitsushima having weird equipment lists **Couldn't equip secondaries, damecons and daihatsus, but could amusingly equip the Prototype 51cm Twin Gun Mount. **This has been fixed. *Abyssal Carriers having the Abyssal Liberation Land-based Dive Bomber **Was a display bug. **This has been fixed. API Changes (Affecting Viewers) *The API responses for the game seems to have changed, breaking KCV, EO, Hoppo Alpha and Poi Viewer temporarily. **Please consult your local viewer to see when this will be fixed. **The fix has been released for Grabacr07's KCV (JP) and is here. **The fix has been released for Gakada's KCV and is here. **The fix has been released for Yuubari's KCV and is here. **The fix has been released for RyuKitsune's EO and is here . **This fix will probably eventually merge with all currently active KCV forks, so please be patient. References zh:更新情報 Category:Updates